Salazara the Slytherin
by Invader Blaiza
Summary: basically a new girl comes to Hogwarts in 4th year. Shes a 4th year too, and she's named Salazara. I suck at summarys, sorry...blah blah blah...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so for those of you who don't know, my time skips and that sort of thing are represented as -/OK- The – is just a – and doesn't stand for anything. But turn your head to the side and /OK looks like a stickman wizard! YAY!**

"Just promise me that we can still be friends even if I do get stuck in Slytherin? I mean, I know most muggle-borns don't get into Slytherin, but I'm just saying…,"said a teary eyed Salazara. "Just because Slytherins are snotty, full of crap, and idiots, doesn't mean all of them are! Well, yes it does. But if you get in there it won't!" said Ron.

"Yeah, he's right 'Zara…you could be the first-ever decent Slytherin in Hogwarts history!" added Harry. "Don't encourage her boys! We want her in Gryffindor, just like us. She may be starting in her 4th year, but that doesn't mean she's a snotty teen-ager yet. We're fourth years too, so we can help her! I'll be her tutor, Harry can show her around, and Ron can….well Ron can be Ron," said Hermione. "Thanks for making me feel like a slimy git Hermione" "Your welcome Ron" The bickering went on like this while Salazara and Harry talked about how they met.

********************************FLASHBACK****************************** _Salazara looked at her list of item requirements. She had everything except for a wand. Behind her a girl said,"__**Occulus Reparo**__! Honestly Harry, can't you be more careful with your glasses? I constantly have to fix them left and right!" Salazara, momentarily distracted by the goings-on behind her, was knocked into with a large cauldron. She fell down and slid back 6 feet on her rear-end. She looked up to see a very bushy-haired brunette and a rather messy-haired boy with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. "Well, are you going to help me up, or are you going to let me sit her like a pair of Slytherin gits?" The boy laughed and reached out a hand to pull her up, and he said,"Im Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger. And you are...?""Oh, Im Salazara Ray. Nice to meet you!_

*****************************END OF FLASHBACK***************************

"You flipped out when I told you my name was Salazara! You thought I was some sort of demon sent by Lord Moldy-Butt to kill you!" "Lord Voldemort, Salazara…and I did NOT flip out!" said Harry. "Oh yes you did!" she said, poking him in the ribs. Suddenly, the train jolted, sending Salazara crashing into Harry, leaving them lying on the floor. Salazara was straddled across him, her knees by his upper legs, her stomach pressed against his and their faces only 3 inches apart. There was an awkward silence before Harry said, "You will be a Slytherin git Zara…." "WHY!" "Because," he replied," You aren't helping me up." His eyes glinted mischievously as he said this, and she said back,"Well maybe I don't want to." Then Hermione said exasperatedly," Honestly, just get up!" Salazara giggled, pushed her self up, and helped pull Harry up. Then they sat back down. And Harry didn't let go of Salazara's hand.


	2. The American Transfer

"And our last student," said Dumbledore, in his carry-to-the-back-of-the-hall speaking voice," has transferred her from a school in America, and is starting in her 4th year. Her name is Salazara Ray. And let us welcome her, and whichever house she is in, shall graciously guide our new student around. And now, Professor McGonagall, please give our new student the Sorting Hat!" Salazara nervously sat down on the three legged stool and bit her lip as the old, patched hat began to murmur in her ears.

_Salazara…hmmmm, named after the great Slytherin founder. But, you have what it takes to be in Gryffindor too….Ravenclaw is a maybe, and so is Hufflepuff. Very devoted to friendships, a great mind, bravery and loyalty, but also cunning and…hmmm, what is that you're saying? Slytherin or Gryffindor? Well, based on what I see, you will do best in…SLYTHERIN!_

Salazara opened her eyes and let out her breath. The Slytherin table was clapping, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked a little disappointed. Salazara mouthed to them, "This sucks!" before facing back to her table, where she sat down next to a boy with white-blond hair and very light, intense eyes.

-/OK -

Draco Malfoy led her down to the dungeon common room, where the two of the sat down on one of the very long leather couches, stretching out their legs. "So where are you from in America again?" he asked. "Oh, the West Coast, down in L.A. The beaches are so pretty. But I liked Tennessee a little better. There was more weather, rain, and thunderstorms. They made me feel so scared when I was little, but as I got older they were comforting. Proof that the sky was crying right along with me…"she trailed off in her memories. Malfoy used this moment to make a mental photograph of her.

She had blonde hair, lighter at the bottom, and darkish, almost brown at the roots. It was half an inch short of reaching her shoulders, and the ragged edges made it seem like she was growing it out. Her skin was fair, tanned just enough to make her seem eternally flushed. She was a bit on the large side, but still looked wonderful. She seemed powerful, just by the way she carried herself. Mentally and psychically strong, and determined. But that wasn't all of it. Her eyes, her eyes were like ice blue orbs of feeling. They seemed as though they could pierce through your very soul if she was angry, but now she just looked happy, and her eyes shone like the surface of an ocean….Beautiful and mysterious.

Salazara sighed, bringing Malfoy out of his reverie. "Ummm….could you tell me where the dorms are? I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say they aren't where I think they are, so could you show me?" "Sure. My pleasure." The two of them walked through a seemingly solid wall and under a tapestry before they found themselves in a room with three stairways that abridged from one. "The middle one is a room for the two prefects, the left is to the girls dormitories, and the right, it is obviously the boys dormitories. Any other questions?" he asked. "Yeah, umm…are there any rats? I hate rats." She said. "No, probably not. But if you see one, tell me and I'll turn it into a teacup for you." "Thanks so much Draco. Nobody would usually be this nice to me. Thanks so much," she said, and then hugged him tightly before she ran up the stairs to her new dorm. He remained at the three-way landing, smiling foolishly to himself.


	3. Mood Ink and Decisions

"What idiot made September 1st fall on a Friday? I'm not complaining, but I bet some of the teachers are," remarked Salazara. She and Draco Malfoy where walking around the Quidditch pitch. Draco was taking his broom around with them. He really wanted to show off and fly for her. As they went around the enormous grassy field, Salazara asked him if he could show her how to fly."Absolutely. It's just about the best feeling in the world!" he yelled as he took off on his Nimbus 2001. She smiled.

When Draco touched back down, Salazara looked at his broom longingly. "I wish I knew how to fly. I'm an idiot in the wizarding world….," she pouted. Draco thought for a moment, "Here, get on, I'll fly with you so you can learn." Draco mounted his broom and gestured for Salazara to mount it in front of him. He took her hands and placed them to grip the broom. He left his hands on top of hers and squeezed. It was awkward second or two before Draco sighed and kicked off the ground.

Salazara screamed with joy, and laughed. Draco laughed behind her. Salazara's reaction to flying through the air was funny, because she screamed like it was a roller coaster. Draco began to angle the broom downwards slightly so he could touch down with Salazara. "That was….AMAZING! It was so cool! I have never had that much fun in my life!" yelled Salazara. "Salazara..."said Malfoy before Salazara cut him off. "Call me Zara. It's easier to say than Salazara. Whenever someone says it sounds like 'salamander' and I hate that…." "Okay then, _Zara_, I wanted to ask if you wanted to keep flying or go on with the tour?" asked Draco. "Sure! Let's go!" she said. She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him after her…

-/OK-

Later that night, Salazara was writing in her diary. She dipped her raven feather quill into her Mood Ink, and began to write. _Oh, I'm so confused. I don't know whether I like Draco or Harry more! Harry is the one I met first and he's so sweet and funny. And he's The Boy Who Lived.__But he might have a crush on Hermione too. And Hermione told me he "fancies" Cho Chang. And I could tell he also likes Ginny because he let go of my hand and was so polite when she came in our compartment to speak to Ron__….But Draco, he is kind of a bully, but he isn't such a playboy__. He is really sweet, and I can really tell that he cares for me. He tells Crabbe and Goyle to "bug off" whenever they come up to him and he's with me. And Draco and I are so much more alike.__But one bad thing about Draco is that damned Pansy Parkinson! It is so obvious that she wants him. But she is a brainless oaf.__I guess I'll decide tomorrow, because having a crush on two boys at once is kind of stupid, especially when they are mortal enemies…I'm spending tomorrow with Harry,__Draco got detention for flying without asking Madam Hooch for permission.__I'm so thankful he didn't rat me out. I'll have to thank him for that. __Love, Salazara __the__ Slytherin _

Salazara read the Mood Ink color to feelings chart. She waited for the black ink to slowly change colors, and when it did, she mentally went over what she had written in the colors. Purple meant confused, and that was where she had said she was confused….Dark blue means sad or remorseful. Dark red means love, which surprised her a little because she was talking about Draco. Neon red means angry. She had been writing about Pansy Parkinson and Madam Hooch giving Draco detention. And green meant thankfulness and respect. She had thanked Draco for not ratting her out then. She knew that whenever you wrote a Hogwarts house it would turn the color of that house, so Slytherin had come out green, not surprisingly. She capped her Mood Ink, closed and locked her diary, (you have to write Zara on the cover with your wand in the exact right place.) and used her wand to plait her know mid-back length hair. She thanked Millicent again for letting her read her magazine. She had learned how to grow her hair, eyelashes, and give herself a perfect French manicure. She then laid her head down on her pillow, and fell asleep.


	4. Broken Trust, and a Decision Made

"_Zara…ZARA! _ZARA!" someone was yelling in her ear. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Millicent? What is it?" "You missed breakfast. I told Draco that you were sleeping in and you would probably be hungry. I think he went to the kitchens and had one of the house-elves bring you some breakfast before he went to detention." Zara then registered the smells of fresh baked muffins, pancakes, orange juice, and eggs on toast. She immediately got out of her bed and stood up, getting a bad head rush. She stumbled over Millicent and fell on the floor. "I'm sorry Millicent. I shouldn't have gotten up that fast. You wanna share breakfast with me as a token of my apologization?" asked Zara. Millicent responded with, "Is apologization even a word?" "No. But who gives a crap? Not us!" The two of them ran downstairs to eat their breakfast.

-/OK-

Salazara got dressed in some black jeans, her shirt that said, "I'm a dinosaur, so rawr and stuff..., and her full length black cloak with zebra fur lining. Her wand was tucked into her black combat boots that came up to her upper shins. She walked out towards the Quidditch pitch to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When she got there, Harry and Ron were flying around on brooms, while Hermione sat in the stands, reading a book. "Hey Hermione. What's up? "She replied without looking up, "The buffoons are flying around like idiots. They should be studying." "Hermione, we haven't even had a class yet." "I know that Zara, but I want to stay on top of things." "Ummm…. Okay, I'll leave you to it then. One question, where do they keep the back-up brooms?" "In the closet in the Ravenclaw watch tower." Zara thanked her and walked towards the broom closet, grabbed a Nimbus 2001 that was a back-up for the Slytherin team, and kicked off. "Whoa! Zara! I didn't know you could fly! Why didn't you tell us?" yelled Harry from halfway across the pitch. "Because I didn't learn until yesterday. Draco taught me how to fly. He's really good at it. I didn't fall even once!" she shouted back across to Harry. "Hold on," said Ron, flying up to hover beside her, "Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? As in the slimy Slytherin git Draco Malfoy? We told you that Slytherins are jerk-faced slugs!" "RON! Watch it! I'm a Slytherin!" "He knows that Zara….but the three of us have based all of our Slytherin beliefs on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle," yelled Harry from across the pitch. "Malfoy is a helluva lot nicer than you think! He took me around the grounds, taught me how to fly, and didn't rat me out when I made him teach me how to fly without Madam Hooch's permission! When I slept in today, he even asked a house-elf to bring me breakfast!" Zara positively raged. She jumped off her broom, flipping in the air and falling on her feet in the grass. Ron yelled to Harry, "Go talk to her, she's livid. Blimey, did you see her jump off her broom?" Harry flew down to speed along just beside her. He had to push his broom faster and faster as they went. Zara was running at least 25 mph at this point. "Listen, Zara, Malfoy is a toad! He only cares about himself! He's a spineless slug! You can't trust him. Please don't Zara. I don't want you to be like him. Please." Zara stopped abruptly, "I'm listening. Reluctantly, but I'm listening." Harry took both her hands in his, and pulled her close to him. "Zara. Malfoy is a bad person. He doesn't treat anyone well. If you become a…a _normal _Slytherin, I wouldn't be able to stand it! So please don't," pleaded Harry. "Don't worry Harry, I'll never be a '_normal'_ Slytherin." Harry saw Malfoy come out of the castle out of the corner of his eye. He jerked Zara closer to him, and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close. Zara struggled and tried to get away but couldn't. She pulled out her wand and flicked it at him. Harry was blasted backwards off his broom. She ran full speed towards the castle, still looking back at Harry, and collided with Draco. She fell on top of him and they rolled down a hill. Zara clutched at his robes while he curled one arm around her, and used the other to slow them to a stop. When they finally came to a full halt, she was pressed completely against him, their faces only a centimeter apart. Their spectacular eyes met, Zara's blue and Draco's grey, and they kissed.


	5. Those Damned Eyes

**UMM, OKAY, SO…IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW AND LIKE IT AND BE HAPPY AND STUFF. IF NOT, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING IT AT THIS POINT? SO, BASICALLY, I'm RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, Ron/HERMIONE COUPLE, HARRY/ZARA COUPLE, AND Draco/ZARA COUPLE. GEEZ, THEY (Draco AND HARRY) ARE GOING TO BATTLE FOR THIS GIRL. WHY?BECAUSE WRITING WAND FIGHTS IS REALLY FUN ****/ ****Look! The smiley face has a wand! Yay!MY NOTE IS GETTING LONG Sorry -**

As Draco sat up, Salazara shifted to be sitting in his lap, facing him. She gently held his face in her hands as they kissed. Draco put one hand on the small of her back, and the other on the back of her head. He kept pressing her closer to him. Zara didn't object. She wanted to get closer and closer to him, and never leave the safe warm embrace of his arms. As he moved his lips to kiss her cheek softly one last time, she smiled and opened her bright blue eyes. She looked into his grey eyes; she blushed deeply, a crimson red that could put Ron Weasley to shame. Draco just grinned, and helped her up and pulled her with him towards the castle, never letting go of her hand. Neither of them noticed a black-haired wizard 20 feet in the air on a broomstick. Nor did they see the flashing anger in his eyes. Zara and Draco ran towards the dungeons, laughing at each other whenever one of them tripped then helping each other up. They finally slowed down when Salazara noticed some of the second-years staring at them. Salazara stood up this time, brushed the dirt off of her jeans and cloak, and then cleared her throat before she resumed walking with dignity. She looked at Draco, and pursed her lips. Draco just stared at her like she had lost her mind, and she snorted. Loudly. She just kissed his cheek before she jetted of for the dungeon corridor. Draco ran after her, not really hurrying after her, but he was close enough. He was laughing until he heard her scream, when he picked up the speed, and ran as fast as he could. "DRACOOOO! AAAAAAAAIIEEEEE!" she screamed loud enough to crack glass. She had run into the fake stairway as a result of her not paying attention. The second someone touches it, the staircase will disappear, and anyone not hanging on to the rail would fall 80 feet down. Draco immediately grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up, but the stairway had worked its magic, Draco couldn't see, he could only hear her. In his confusion, he also fell over the edge of the staircase. Luckily, he had been holding on to the rail on the opposite side of the staircase. The first words out of his mouth were: "Oh shit!" Salazara giggled before she reached down to her shoe, and pulled out her wand. "Lumos!" Both Salazara and Draco gasped. The "abyss" beneath them wasn't an abyss at all. It was barely even 7 feet below them. Draco muttered in amazed awe. It was a simply massive room, and it was filled with Slytherin things. Salazara looked at a huge picture frame on one of the walls. It was shaped like a snake, and there were several circles to hold pictures. Zara's eyes widened as she saw that every single one of them was a picture of her. In another snake frame, all of the pictures were of Draco. And there was one more picture frame in between the two snakes. It was a life size, _moving_, picture of her hugging Draco on the staircase on the first day of school. Salazara just hung there by one hand as she watched herself run up the stairs, leaving Draco standing there, who was grinning like a 5 year old who just got a free Popsicle. She let go without noticing, and walked around. "Ahem, you may be a very flexible, strong girl who can jump seven feet and not realize it, but I have a 30 pound bag of books, and I will most definitely be very unbalanced if I jump down from this height," said Draco jokingly. Zara shook her head and snorted before walking back over to Draco and taking his bag as he dropped it. He then let go and fell in a crouch, before standing back up and looking around. His usually pale skin became slightly pink as he looked at all the pictures, but he really became flustered when he saw the overly large blown up photo of Salazara hugging him. He just shook his head as Zara raced by him, sending the front of his robes fluttering with the speed of her legs. BAM! The bed creaked as Zara jumped on it, her 25 mph speed sending the bed flying back the last couple of feet until it collided with the wall. "Geez, Zara? Can't you ever be quiet?" said Malfoy through clenched teeth. "Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry if I'm the only person who likes to run really fast before jumping on a overly plush and comfy epically HUUUUUUGE bed that just happens to be underneath a set of fake stairs that everybody avoids…..," she said, smiling. "Fine. I get your point. So shut up…," he said before making a running jump onto the bed too. "Oh, I'm sorry have I offended the Slytherin Prince? Because little miss Slytherin Princess over here doesn't really give a crap!" smirked Salazara. "Oh whatever. Let's talk about something more important. Like how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Draco said, trying to annoy her too. Zara just rolled her eyes, before explaining the obvious to him. "Professor Snape has to get us out of here, you buffoon. We're supposed to learn how to get out of here in 5th year, when they think we'll be looking for places to snog in private…..And that is probably really stupid. People are going to both get lost and try to walk down those steps, or are going to do what we did and not pay attention and fall through. Or they might try to snog earlier than fifth year. But whatever, don't take the advice of a 14 year old girl who obviously knows what she is talking about," she sighed before falling back on the bed with her arms spread out beside her and closed her eyes to fully relax. "Great. So we're basically stuck down here for a couple of hours? And why is it decorated with all of these…," he gestured with his hand to accentuate the walls and photo frames, "….pictures?" Zara responded dreamily, not really paying attention, "I don't know. Maybe they want us to make-out and get caught and be stuck in some dumb-ass detention that they make up on the spot. Personally, I'm all for making out, 'cuz Snape's potions class won't get out for another hour and a half. And we're in the dungeons, past where everyone who's not a Slytherin will turn around cuz they're such wimps. So basically, a nice, long kiss would be very, very welcome right about now." Zara rolled over onto her stomach and stretched her arms up high, so that her shirt rode up, exposing her soft skin above her navel. Draco just stared as her shirt went higher, then shook his head, he shouldn't be fantasizing only 30 minutes after their first kiss. But she had just asked him to kiss her again, hadn't she? He shook his head again, trying to clear it. Zara was suddenly right next to him, her head on his shoulder. She seemed to be staring at the wall, until she flicked her wand making a picture zoom through the hair into her hand. "This was before I found out I could do magic. I thought I was just dreaming when I did this. But how someone took the picture….I have no idea. I was in a clearing in the woods, and nobody was there with me." She showed Draco the photo, which was of a small girl with blonde hair down to the small of her back, making sparkling orbs of light with her hands, and setting them as the down on the ground as the small light-balls spun and danced on the carpeted forest floor. Draco smiled, as he saw the young Salazara laugh and make numerous new lights. The Zara in the picture suddenly looked at one of the orbs, and it disappeared, leaving only a small clearish-white stone in its place and she scowled at it. Draco laughed at this, and the Zara next to him scowled too. "It isn't funny. Those things were so pretty to a 6 year old. And the stones would only work three times. They took forever to find!" she growled at him. He just smiled and shook his head, laughing before he kissed her forehead. "I'm laughing because I remember when I made those too. But mine were greenish. I used snake scales though. I shot one at my friend once, and it hit him in the face. He screamed and ran around like he was crazy. Totally worth being grounded for a month," he said, smirking at Zara. She blushed, because his grey eyes had locked with her blue ones. He realized something and said it like it was really weird and important. "Your eyes have a lot of grey in them too? How come they looked so blue usually?" he asked confusedly. Zara looked at him for a second, as though tying to decide whether to tell him or not. She just sighed before trying to explain without sounding over cliché-ey. "You aren't the first person to tell me that. But I found out why while talking to my therapist a year ago. My eyes change colors when one of my feelings is intensified." Seeing the utter and the complete confusion on Draco's face, she tried again. " Here, I'll give you examples. Bright, bright, blue is when I'm really happy. They turn greenish when I'm really pissed off. So, my eyes were probably a creepy green when Harry attacked me. And bright blue after we kissed because I was so happy. But if I'm sad, my eyes turn a really dark blue, almost black. They become completely black when I'm "clinically" depressed. For a good two months, about a year ago, my eyes were black, day and night, rain or shine, nonstop. Anyway, grey is where the confusion comes in. Darkish grey, like a bruise is hate, loathing and blah, blah, blah. But the light grey, almost white you obviously just saw is something else." She completed this speech in a curled up sort of ball on the bed. Draco looked at her, and corrected her. "White, actually. White with bluish flecks in them. They looked grey cuz of the light, but when you moved I could tell they were white." Zara burst out of her ball so quick, Draco was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "WHAT! WHITE? ARE YOU SURE?" she practically screamed. "Umm….Zara. Can you tell me what's going on before I have to knock you out and use Veritaserum?" "Draco. Light grey means I really like this certain person I'm looking at. And like I said. The color becomes purer as the certain feeling is intensified." When Zara said this, she shoved her head into a pillow as far a she could. Draco's facial expression slowly changed as what this girl had just said registered with her. He put one hand on her shoulder before pushing it, and making her have to face him. She was blushed deeply, when she saw his face, and tried to shove her face back into the pillow so she didn't have to look at him, but he wouldn't let her. "So you love me?" he asked, without a trace of humor on his face. As she looked at him, her white eyes gave away her answer, letting him know all he needed to know. "Well, I love you too." Zara sat up again with that speed that still surprised Draco that she didn't get whiplash. She pleaded with her eyes for hi m to not lie to her, to not play with her fragile heart that had been ripped apart too many times before. He put his lips on top of hers, and she kissed back. Their lips moved together, and Draco opened her mouth with his. Before he expected, she pushed her tongue between his teeth, sending jolts of pleasure shooting down his spine. He rolled over onto his back, leaving Zara on top of him. She just kept kissing him, but unbuttoned his shirt at the same time. She traced her fingers down the planes of his chest and stomach, and she fought the temptation to kiss his perfect chest, which looked like it had been carved from marble as white as her eyes. She pulled away, grinning. "Well, I guess we're officially dating now." "Yea. I guess we are. And I really do love you Zara." She just nodded sleepily and laid her perfect head on his chest, and fell asleep right there. Draco grinned, and stroked her long hair, which reached down to the small of her back again, and fell asleep smiling, for probably the first time in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **yea, I didn't see that twist coming either. It's almost two in the morning, so I'm currently oblivious to everything but inspiration. So I'm gonna post this, and then go to bed. You want to know what would be a great wake up gift? A bunch of reviews. Its simple really. Just click that button down there, and write what you thought about it. If youre going to be rude, don't waste your time. But and ideas for improving, I will appreciate. So byebye, and good night**


End file.
